goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
King Size Homer
"King-Size Homer" is the seventh episode of Season 7 and aired October 22, 1995. The episode was written by Dan Greaney and directed by Jim Reardon. Joan Kenley and Michelle Pfeiffer guest stars. Directed by: Jim Reardon Written by: Dan Greaney Airdate: October 22, 1995 Guest Stars: Joan Kenley as Telephone Lady Michelle Pfeiffer as Mindy Simmons (deleted scene) Chalkboard Gag: Indian burns are not our cultural heritage Couch Gag: Mechanical Family Production Code: 3F05 Plot Mr. Burns organizes an exercise program at the power plant. While this program finds some support among the workers, Homer is not one of them. After learning that those on disability get to work at home (and not take part in the exercises), he tries to injure himself. When he discovers that hyper-obesity counts as a disability, he decides to put on weight until he is 300 pounds. In this way, he can be legally disabled and force Burns to let him telecommute. Despite Marge's protests that this could endanger his health and jeopardize her attraction to him, Homer engages in nearly unprecedented gluttony. After a mass eating spree, Bart tells Homer they are out of food. Faced with the prospect of another day at work, Homer eats a Play-Doh donut that Maggie made. This manages to push him over the 300 pound goal, but it is then that Bart notes that Homer's gut is caught on a towel rack. Once Homer lets his gut hang down, the scale readjusts to 315 pounds. A computer work station is set up in the Simpsons home for Homer's position. Homer enjoys working from home: and due to his stupidity he thinks he will get a Tab soft drink if he presses the tab key. Then he realizes that all he has to do is press "y" to answer "yes" on the computer, but does not read and constantly presses "y". However, he soon ends up tired of the repetitiveness of the situation, and begins to get distracted. One day, Homer leaves a drinking bird pressing the "y" button while he goes out to see a movie. After being refused to be seated due to his size, and heckled by some people outside the theater, Homer returns home, vowing to show that overweight people can be important. Upon his return, he finds the bird has been knocked aside, and a nuclear meltdown at the power plant is imminent. Homer rushes to the plant and bravely tries to take charge. He ultimately saves the day after the ladder to the manual shut-off switch collapses due to his weight. He falls into the release tube where his enormous gut gets stuck and prevents the toxic gas from escaping. As a reward and upon Homer's request, Mr. Burns guarantees that he will make Homer thin again. After Homer fails with his exercise program, Mr. Burns decides to just pay for the liposuction. Behind the Laughter Quotes * King Size Homer/Quotes Outtakes *King Size Homer (Outtakes) Deleted Scenes *King Size Homer (Deleted Scenes) DVD and Video Releases *Colonel Homer *Raiders of the Lost Fridge Category:The Simpsons Season 7 Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes